


Fly boy in the sky

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Eiji es el estudiante de intercambio del que Ash ha escuchado hablar por los pasillos.Lleva poco menos de un mes en el colegio y en Estados Unidos, pero se desenvuelve cual pez en el agua, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Estará hasta la graduación, forma parte de un programa de intercambio cultural y está lejos de su familia. Practica el salto de pértiga en Japón y es una de las pocas cosas que ha querido conservar en su vida para mantenerse cerca de sus raíces. Pero quiere dejarse absorber por su nuevo hogar, por cada cosa pequeña que le rodea.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fly boy in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> FELIZ NAVIDAD/AÑO/TODO, AMIGA SECRETAAAAAAAA. Debo admitir que al principio estaba inclinada hacia otra prompt, PERO CUANDO CUANDO DESEMPOLVABA VIEJAS PROMPTS MÍAS, ME ACORDÉ DE UNA QUE PODÍA ENCAJAR EN TUS PETICIONES Y DJFOIASJDFOA NACIÓ ESTO ;___; Espero que te guste muuuuucho, que te haga feliz y que sea de tu agrado ;__; Me gocé cada párrafo porque creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre mi trabajo, AAAAHHHH <3

Es la hora mágica cuando Ash decide dar una última vuelta por el colegio antes de regresar a casa. Se cuelga la cámara en el cuello, sin ninguna idea en particular. Es un acto reflejo, sólo por si un encuadre interesante se cruce frente a sus ojos. 

No es la cámara que toma prestada del club de fotografía, sino esa que le regaló Griffin hace dos años. Una antigua canon que encontró en un mercado de pulgas, que ha sido golpeada por el paso del tiempo y moldeada por todas las manos que pasaron por ella hasta Ash. Le gusta cargar con ella porque hay una magia inexplicable al no poder visualizar las fotos hasta que se encierre en el cuarto oscuro y las revele. Y lo más importante: Es como llevar de la mano a su hermano por donde vaya. 

Toma fotografías de su vida cotidiana, del gato del barrio y el perro de la vecina. Del parque donde Griffin y él solían jugar cuando niños, de todo cuanto forma parte de Ash. Las envía junto con una carta, cada mes, hacia la zona de guerra que es el hogar de su hermano mayor. Quiere darle un poco de quietud y normalidad, así no pueda palparla él mismo. Es una forma de contarle de su vida cuando no encuentra palabras suficientes, cuando se queda corto de vocabulario o quiere evitar decirle cuánto lo echa de menos. 

Shorter dice que es ridículo, que existen tantas formas para comunicarse mucho más rápidas que cartas y fotografías impresas. Siempre se ríe de él cuando lo acompaña a dejar el pequeño paquete al correo y termina su burla con un “ _ Volverá pronto _ ”. Ash a veces no quiere pensar en cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin ver su rostro. 

A lo mejor por ello sus fotografías tienen un cariz triste y sombrío. Ash siente que es una ridiculez, porque no hace más que capturar lo que ve, pero también siente que todo lo que ve es triste, últimamente. Todo se ve gris cuando Griffin no está. 

Intenta encontrar objetivos que no estén llenos de nostalgia, por eso lleva la cámara a todas partes. 

Avista un pájaro de color rojo en el borde de una ventana y toma la cámara entre sus manos. Se mueve con cuidado, enfoca el lente apenas encuentra un encuadre lindo y balanceado. El ave parece notarlo, pero le resta importancia porque no lo toma como una amenaza. Ash se queda muy quieto, cual lince a punto de lanzarse sobre su víctima. Pero de pronto, justo cuando su dedo está por pulsar el botón y capturar la fotografía, un sonido altera al pájaro y este sale disparado, huyendo hacia unos árboles en la distancia.

Ash chasquea la lengua, le molesta perder una fotografía. Mueve la cabeza instintivamente hacia la dirección del sonido. Se escuchó como si algo cayera en el suelo. Pero por más que mira, no encuentra la fuente del ruido. Tampoco hay muchos alumnos a esas horas en el colegio, Ash siente como si fuera el único fantasma que ronda por allí. 

Vuelve a escuchar el sonido y esta vez siente curiosidad. 

Con el enfado en el olvido, se aventura hacia el corazón del colegio. Atraviesa un pequeño jardín y descubre las escaleras que llevan hacia la pista de atletismo. Hay un par de corredores en la distancia, Ash puede verlos avanzar a ritmo pausado pero constante. El sonido que escucha proviene del otro lado de la pista, donde alguien está practicando salto con pértiga. Desde la distancia, Ash no parece reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que no se ha aventurado mucho en los clubes de deportes desde que se dio de baja del club de artes marciales. 

Se queda observando al chico, que está sentado sobre la colchoneta mientras recupera el aliento. Parece sumido en su pequeño mundo, donde sólo existe la colchoneta, la pértiga y él. Nada le perturba, nada le interrumpe. El muchacho se aparta el pelo que le cae sobre la frente, cierra los ojos e inclina el cuello hacia atrás. El sol le dibuja las facciones con tanta delicadeza que parece ser una pintura. 

Ash ve un encuadre frente a sus ojos y toma la cámara. Se acerca un par de pasos, con cuidado, como cuando avistó al pajarillo sobre la ventana. 

Ajeno a él, el muchacho se reacomoda y sigue con lo suyo. Ash no se queja sino que busca una ubicación. Lo espera, espera a que el chico realice su salto para robarle un segundo de su vida e inmortalizarlo en una fotografía. 

Aguanta la respiración cuando el chico alza la pértiga, tensa los músculos cuando empieza a correr rápidamente. Observa el movimiento de sus piernas, sus brazos que no pierden el equilibrio de la pértiga. Ash puede ver la concentración en su rostro por una fracción de segundos, desea poder capturarla pero espera otra vez. La pértiga encuentra su lugar junto a la colchoneta y el chico se alza cual pájaro que toma vuelo. 

Se alza contra el cielo estampado de naranja, vibrante y cálido. Ash enfoca y se queda sin aliento. Roba la fotografía cuando el chico suelta la pértiga, cuando parece estar flotando en el aire por arte de magia y no la fuerza de su propio cuerpo. Ash se queda congelado en ese segundo, en ese momento en el que parece flotar que no nota cuando cae sobre la colchoneta. 

No sabe su nombre pero quedará marcado en su memoria por siempre. 

Mira la cámara cuando termina, como quien quisiera revisar la fotografía recién hecha. Pero Ash la observa ensimismado, porque no puede creer la suerte que tiene de haber podido congelar ese momento. 

Corre el carrete, dispuesto a robar una fotografía más del muchacho, ahora en otra pose. Pero cuando Ash alza la vista de nuevo, se da cuenta que la burbuja mágica del chico se ha roto: Le ha descubierto. 

Está sentado en la colchoneta de nuevo, respirando agitado pero ahora le observa. 

Ash es rápido con la mente, elabora una excusa no muy lejos de la realidad por si el chico se molesta con él por haberle estado tomando fotos sin su consentimiento.  _ “Para el periódico del colegio _ ”, porque a Ash no le molestaría sacrificar una copia de esa foto para el periódico si con ello puede conservarla para siempre. 

Pero sabe que no habrá discusión por la foto, porque el chico se acerca a él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Viéndolo de cerca, Ash cree haberlo visto de lejos en la cafetería en alguna ocasión.

—Mi abuelo tenía una parecida —el muchacho señala la cámara—. ¿Puedo verla de cerca? 

Ash no presta su cámara, no le gusta confiarle a otro algo tan preciado como la cámara que le regaló Griffin. Especialmente, después que Yut Lung intentó arrebatársela de las manos después que se negara a sacarle unas fotografías el semestre pasado. Pero el chico no se parece en nada a Yut Lung. 

Por eso se quita la cámara del cuello y se la tiende. 

El sol sigue bajando lentamente, pinta las facciones del muchacho con la sutileza de un pincel. Le dibuja la sonrisa suave, el brillo en los ojos y el rubor en las mejillas. Si Ash tuviera otra cámara, habría tomado otra fotografía en ese preciso momento. 

El muchacho devuelve la cámara con la misma sonrisa.

—Soy Oku… Eiji Okumura. 

  
  
  
  


Eiji es el estudiante de intercambio del que Ash ha escuchado hablar por los pasillos. 

Lleva poco menos de un mes en el colegio y en Estados Unidos, pero se desenvuelve cual pez en el agua, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Estará hasta la graduación, forma parte de un programa de intercambio cultural y está lejos de su familia. Practica el salto de pértiga en Japón y es una de las pocas cosas que ha querido conservar en su vida para mantenerse cerca de sus raíces. Pero quiere dejarse absorber por su nuevo hogar, por cada cosa pequeña que le rodea. 

Tropieza en algunas palabras, su acento se le escapa entre los dientes y la lengua, pero todo lo compone con una sonrisa. No teme preguntar ni equivocarse, al contrario: Cada vez que Ash o Shorter le corrigen se maravilla. 

Cree que la comida es maravillosa y terrible a partes iguales. Pero más maravillosa que terrible, porque Eiji se la pasa probando cuanta cosa nueva se presenta frente a sus ojos. Quiere llenarse de todas las experiencias que pueda por mientras esté allí. 

Tiene un pequeño cuaderno donde anota palabras o frases que aprende a diario. Es allí donde también anota anécdotas y fechas, para no olvidar experiencias importantes que relatarle a sus padres luego. “Chico, cámara” es lo que anota el día que conoce a Ash. 

Intercambian sus cuentas de  _ Instagram,  _ aunque Ash no tiene mucho en la suya. Eiji, en cambio, tiene la cuenta repleta de fotografías de las calles de Nueva York, del colegio y de la vista de su nuevo hogar temporal. Eiji no tiene fotos sombrías y tristes como Ash, vibran y brillan con una luz que no proviene del sol. Son reflejo de la sonrisa que le cuelga de los labios y el timbre alegre de su voz. 

—Espera… ¿te dejó que cargaras su cámara? —Shorter no tiene problema en aceptar a Eiji como un nuevo miembro de su pequeño grupo de dos. 

Eso es tan bueno como malo, evidentemente. 

—Ash no deja que le ponga un sólo dedo encima. 

No le gusta la forma en la que Shorter muerde la banana, ni la manera en la que le sonríe. Ash quiere estamparle algo en la cara para impedir que siga pensando idioteces, sean cuales sean, pero Eiji se ríe. 

Cuando Eiji se ríe, parece que el mundo se detiene. 

Es algo extraño e intenso. Es tal cual ese atardecer, cuando Ash lo pilló practicando el salto con pértiga y quedó congelado en el tiempo. No sabe si es cuestión de ser el chico de intercambio, pero Eiji parece traer magia pegada a su piel, a su brillante sonrisa. 

—Tienes fotos muy lindas, Ash —Eiji acomoda el celular sobre su regazo, luego que terminar de inspeccionar las fotografías del  _ Instagram  _ de Ash—. ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos a tomar fotos? 

Ash ha recibido elogios de otras personas antes, no es noticia nueva que alguien encuentre que tiene talento o que su trabajo es agradable a la vista. Pero las palabras de Eiji no están llenas de adulaciones vacías o discursos elaborados por compromiso. Eiji es un chico de palabras sencillas y sinceras. 

Pretendiendo que le da igual, Ash aprieta su celular, ahora cargado de notificaciones de todos los  _ likes  _ que Eiji ha dejado en su  _ Instagram.  _

—El fin de semana estoy libre. 

  
  
  
  


Esa noche, Ash se echa en la cama con la cabeza llena de pensamientos abstractos. Su mente da vueltas y vueltas sobre sí misma, mientras los ojos de Ash repasan las fotografías de Eiji. Deja que le hablen, que le cuenten cosas sobre quién es Eiji, de dónde viene, hacia dónde va. Qué encuadres le gustan, qué es lo que le hace feliz, sus colores favoritos. 

Esa noche, arropado entre las sábanas y las fotografías de Eiji, Ash piensa que la próxima vez que le escriba una carta a Griffin, no quiere contarle sobre cosas banales o sombrías.

Quiere contarle que conoció a Eiji Okumura. 

  
  
  
  


La primera vez que Eiji y Ash van a tomar fotos, eligen un clásico: Central Park. 

La segunda vez, se vuelven un poco más ambiciosos: Times Square de noche, un agitado viernes por la noche. 

La tercera, dejan que la ciudad misma les guíe. 

Eiji es todo lo opuesto a Ash: Cuando toma fotografías habla, le gusta hacer conversación o hacer comentarios sobre lo que está capturando. No se esconde ni es sutil cuando le roba fotografías a alguien que está pasando a su lado, sino que sonríe y se ofrece a mostrarle a quien se interese en mirar. 

Se agacha hasta que las rodillas se le ensucien con el suelo, busca sitios dónde treparse para elevarse lo suficiente y obtener la toma que quiere. Todo con una sonrisa radiante. 

Sonrisa que Ash roba en más de una ocasión. Una foto cuando Eiji se acercó a mostrarle a una pequeña y su madre la fotografía que les tomó, mientras tomaban helado. Otra mientras Eiji revisaba las fotos en su cámara, sentado a los pies de un árbol. 

Una más, mientras mira ensimismado la fachada de la biblioteca pública. 

—Es hermosa por dentro, ¿crees que pueda tomar un par de fotos? —si Eiji se da cuenta que le roba una foto o no, no dice nada. 

Ash se alza de hombros. 

—Puedes no pedir permiso. 

Eiji tarda un par de segundos en entender que le hace una broma, que le insinúa que tome fotografías a escondidas aún si puede meterse en problemas. Cuando lo hace, abre mucho la boca y hace un sonido de sorpresa tan genuino, que Ash no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas. Ha olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que rió tan estruendosamente desde que Griffin se marchó al ejército. 

Se ríe con tanta intensidad que no se percata de la estampa que tiene, pero Eiji sí. Ahora es él quien le roba una fotografía. 

Es raro, la sensación de saberse el centro de atención de una cámara es nueva para Ash. Acostumbrado a ser él los ojos y no el objetivo, de pronto se queda quieto. 

Eiji revisa la fotografía en su cámara, le brillan los ojos y amplía la sonrisa. No tarda en girar la pantalla hacia él, mostrándole una imagen que Ash pocas veces ha tenido de sí mismo. 

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. 

  
  
  
  


La fotografía de Ash termina en el  _ Instagram  _ de Eiji a las pocas horas. No tiene otro título que  _ “A golden boy”.  _ Como respuesta inmediata, Ash escanea entre las fotografías que tiene de Eiji y elige una: Eiji de perfil, sonriendo al contemplar la fachada de la biblioteca. Segundos antes de que Ash fuera inmortalizado por la cámara de Eiji. 

Segundos antes que Ash quedara atrapado para siempre por Eiji. 

Acompaña la foto con  _ “Eiji”,  _ simplemente  _ Eiji _ . 

  
  
  
  


La habitación de Eiji es una enorme caja de recuerdos. En sus paredes reposan fotografías de Japón, específicamente del pueblo donde nació y creció. Los protagonistas de los retratos son sus padres, su hermana menor, el abuelo que le inculcó a Eiji el amor por la fotografía. En una esquina más pequeña, junto a la cama de Eiji, se alzan pequeñas fotografías de las calles de Nueva York. 

Ash no pierde detalle que ha colgado también el retrato que le sacó hace un mes atrás.

—Es mi favorita —dice Eiji, muy orgulloso. 

No sabe si habla de la suerte que tuvo al captar ese momento con su cámara o por otras razones que Ash no está listo para comprender. 

—Griffin no creerá que la sonrisa es real. 

Ash le habla de su hermano esa tarde, serpenteando entre recuerdos que siguen embotellados dentro de su cabeza. No profundiza sobre la turbulenta relación que tiene con su padre, pero deja pinceladas sutiles por aquí y por allá. Ash se enfoca en Griffin, en cómo prácticamente le crió y le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Aprendió de su mano a montar bicicleta, a maniobrar entre los días malos con su padre y aprendió también a apreciar las pequeñeces. 

Cuando le cuenta a Eiji sobre las cartas que le envía de tanto en tanto a Griffin, Eiji toma papel y lápiz. Cruza las piernas sobre la cama y se inclina hacia adelante, escribiendo unos símbolos extraños sobre el papel. 

—Puedes sorprenderlo aprendiendo a saludar en japonés. 

Eiji es el tipo de persona que desborda luz, eso aprende Ash esa tarde. No le importa perder horas de su tiempo libre enseñándole a Ash a escribir  _ kanjis  _ o a memorizar palabras en japonés. No es su obligación querer ayudar a Ash a lidiar con la falta que le hace su hermano ni con el miedo que no se atreve a mencionar, de pensar que un día le llegará la noticia que algo le pasó a Griffin. 

Todo lo que hace, Eiji lo hace porque le nace desde el interior de su pecho. 

—Oka… 

— _ Okaeri.  _

No es necesario, pero Eiji se inclina hacia él cuando repite la palabra. No hace falta, pero le sonríe a Ash como si fuera el sol entre las nubes. 

— _ Tadaima.  _

Su sonrisa es contagiosa, porque Ash le sonríe de vuelta.

— _ O k a e r i.  _

Cuando Ash dice esa palabra, de pronto siente como si realmente estuviera llegando de algún viaje. No regresa de tierras lejanas o de vacaciones, pero Ash siente que está llegando a casa. 

  
  
  
  


—También tengo una favorita. 

Ash invita a Eiji a su casa, finalmente y siente que le ha dado una parte de sí. 

Las paredes que albergan tantos secretos reciben a Eiji y se dejan inyectar con su luz. Eiji las inspecciona con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que dibujó cuando tuvo la cámara en sus manos. Observa todo como si quisiera grabarlo en el interior de su corazón para repasarlo cuando despierte a mitad de la noche. 

Se detiene donde Ash le indica, justo frente a la mesita de noche. Sobre ella reposa una caja de cartón, con varias fotografías que Ash ha coleccionado a lo largo de su adolescencia. Algunas son fotografías de él y Griffin de niños, otras las ha tomado Ash. Y hay una en particular, que Eiji reconoce y la sonrisa se le congela en los labios. 

Una fotografía a color, nacida del seno de un rollo de 35mm, con tonos naranjas y amarillos. Hay un chico que se alza en los cielos, que flota como por arte de magia sobre una barra. No hay sonrisa en su rostro, sino una expresión de concentración que parece escapar del universo de los mortales. 

Eiji alza la mano y roza el borde blanco de la foto con sus dedos, como si quisiera acariciar el momento congelado sobre el papel fotográfico. Ash pone los dedos sobre el otro borde, queriendo hacer lo mismo y transportarse a esa tarde, en donde se conocieron. 

Esa tarde en la que Ash se colgó la cámara al cuello en busca de un encuadre que no fuera nostálgico y acabó encontrando el encuadre de su vida. 

Hay tantas palabras que se le vienen a la cabeza en ese momento, cosas que Ash sabe que podría decir si quisiera, pero deja que Eiji sea quien marque el paso. Cuando Eiji se gira hacia él y lo besa, Ash lo recibe como si hubiera estado esperándolo por milenios. 

Las manos con las que Eiji quiso atrapar la fotografía ahora sujetan a Ash. Lo abraza hasta casi fundirse con él, hasta que lo único que los separe sea el aliento que se cuela entre ambos. Ash no se cuestiona absolutamente nada cuando le corresponde a Eiji, no se detiene a preguntarse si está confundido o si estará bien esto o no. 

Una vez más le llega esa sensación de haber llegado a donde tenía que llegar, de encontrarle forma a un rompecabezas que siempre estuvo aguardando a ser completado. Ash besa a Eiji, lo acaricia, le sonríe y no se cuestiona nada, porque no hay nada que preguntar. 

  
  
  
  


La carta de ese mes tiene cuatro fotos. La primera que toma en sus manos, es un retrato de Shorter. Su perfil contra una pared cubierta de grafitis, distintos colores salpican cada rincón de la fotografía. 

La segunda es una foto del vecino, Sing, sentado en el borde de la ventana mientras está ensimismado leyendo lo que parece ser una historieta. Está más grande desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque sigue pareciendo un chiquillo físicamente. 

La tercera es una fotografía tan típica de su hermano: El gato callejero que ronda el edificio de tanto en tanto,  _ Lynx.  _ Echado sobre una rama, balanceándose con una maestría singular. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos muy fijos en la cámara, casi se le puede escuchar maullar para llamar la atención. 

—¿Y esto? No sabía que a Ash le gustara ese deporte. 

La última fotografía es la que Griffin demora en soltar. La mira y la mira y siente que es como un acertijo. 

O una confirmación, tal vez. Una promesa, que no importa qué tormentas esté cruzando, Ash estará bien. 

Griffin no tiene que seguir leyendo la carta para entender quién es este Eiji ni por qué le envía una foto de él. La tonalidad de ese atardecer, el momento congelado en el tiempo… No tiene que entender de fotografía o de códigos para descifrar lo que su hermano menor quiere decir. 

Ha encontrado mil y un heridas en las fotos de Ash estos últimos meses, desesperados “Te extraño” camuflados en el gato del barrio o las vistas desde la ventana. Hoy lo que ve son retazos de una vida que no se ve gris, sino llena de color. 

La voltea y lee lo que Ash ha dejado escrito atrás, se sonríe y toma pluma y papel. 

Quiere escribirle y decirle que pronto regresará a casa. Que se muere por volver a verlo. 

Que quiere conocer al  _ Fly boy in the sky.  _

**Author's Note:**

> EDICIÓN POR MÍ MISMA, QUIÉN DIJO PÁNICO, JAJAJAJA.


End file.
